Detergents or cleaning agents are presently available to the consumer in various forms. In addition to powders and granules, these offered forms also include liquids, gels, or single-dose packages (tablets or filled pouches), for example.
In particular single-dose packages in the form of water-soluble packaging containing liquid detergents or cleaning agents are becoming increasingly popular; on the one hand they meet the consumer's demand for simplified dosing, and on the other hand, consumers increasingly prefer liquid detergents or cleaning agents.
Such a water-soluble pouch contains an agent and a transparent, water-soluble wrapping.
A packaged cleaning agent for washing dishes is known from WO 96/08555 A1, and is coated with the bittering agent Bitrex® (denatonium benzoate) to prevent children from accidentally ingesting the packaged cleaning agent.
Denatonium benzoate is considered to be the bitterest substance known, and has a bitterness value greater than 100,000,000.
One disadvantage of coating water-soluble packaging with Bitrex® is that the users of the water-soluble packaging pick up the package for dosing, and thus also come into contact with the Bitrex®. If a user moves the hand toward the mouth after contacting the water-soluble packaging, even small quantities of Bitrex® remaining on the hand are sufficient to adversely affect the sense of taste for a few hours.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide water-soluble packaging having a high level of child-resistance, but without negative effects during normal use.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.